User talk:Fubuki風吹
Archive Archive created ~ No. 1 Link Date created : 11/6/2012 Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force 09:37, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Re~ Okay, Thanks for chaning it~ It's better~! It's okay, They can take these characters, I don't mind ^^ Oh ! And RBxx wants Toramaru btw~ =) SnowyBoy❄ 16:06, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Fubuki thanks sooo much I was going to ask some of the admins like Lord or Adventure how to do the signature but you are a life saver!!!! If you ever need anything just let me know. Thanks again XD ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 18:20, November 6, 2012 (UTC)' Re: Re: Signature Well Fubuki thats a great idea but Lord archived my talk page once and she said she would do it again if I asked her. I like DevilSword as back as it emphasises the Devil part, thanks again Fubuki :-D TsurugiFan16 Odin Sword Fire Tornado DevilSword 17:47, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Profile I have the same problem. I think everyone has the same problem. I think it is a bug again. I can't do anything about it. For now, we have to wait untill it will be fixed. I think it is possible to earn badges even you can't see what you can earn~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 14:07, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Fubuki, Are you okay being a Defender for my team, thanks! Mega Sakamoto Bump 19:52, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Tab Hi Sam nice to see you well u can copy the source from a page from where the tabber has been added but it goes like this suppose Image= < tabber > don't add the space after < or space after tabber. i just did it so a tab would'nt appear on your talk page XD Then you do this |-|Adult=File:(here u put the name of the pic) |-|Young=File: (again the name of a pic) and then u put this does that help? Taha1921 10:33, November 9, 2012 (UTC) LOL well then it's pretty much the same concept except this is what it will look like |-|User Page=Everything u want under this heading |-|Userboxes=All your Userboxes go here U can copy the source from this message or if it's still difficult i can edit your user page for u.... Taha1921 10:42, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Well Sam i have edited your user page with the tabber and everything looks great so do u want me to publish it or do u wanna do it yourself? Taha1921 10:56, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Well i added it, tell me if u wanna change something ^_^ Taha1921 12:44, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hey!! Thanks for making me such a signature, I hadn't really thought about it yet, but it looks awesome!~ But I do want to make some edits~ You just took some random hissatsus on my favorite list, but here are my real Favourites: Can I have an Alpha picture? If not, please make Hiroto young form. And there is a color that's a little darker than the Yellow you used for my name, right? Can you make it darker? Btw: You just took some random hissatsus on my favorite list, but here are my real Favourites (just replace the hissatsus, leave the colors like this please~) 1) Extend Zone, 2) God Knows, 3) Shoot Command 06 (that one is right) Again, thanks for making this for me! Maybe you can explain me someday (I think I already get it actually :D), so I can change it~ I'm sorry, the above message is mine.. I forgot to sign xD GoldAsh (talk) 13:43, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Looks great but don't u wanna remove the 3 userboxes at the end of the page?? Taha1921 13:59, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh wait, I guess it isn't possible with Alpha~ Then I will change EVERYTHING xD : Character: Eska Bamel Hissatsu 1) Death Rain Hissatsu 2) God Knows Hissatsu 3) Maou no Ono (can you make this a little darker color?~) Ty~ (If this doesn't work out, tell me!) GoldAsh (talk) 14:00, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Test Test... Did it work? :O Thank you!~ And if you ever need any help, ask me! :) {User:Fubuki風吹/Signature_GoldAsh} (talk) 15:00, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, I did something wrong. new test :D (talk) 15:02, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm stupid xD It works now, thanks (; GoldAsh Death Rain God Knows Maou no Ono 15:04, November 9, 2012 (UTC) You should leave it for now~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:41, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Edit Yeah, you can do that~ Thanks for the suggestions~ Though for the midfielders and defenders list. I tried it once but it doesn't let me save it. I think it is because that the navigation bar will be too full and big~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 06:56, November 10, 2012 (UTC) On this wiki, we don't have such policies though we have only the Manual of Style but that isn't really a hard policy~ Don't worry~ we don't have one~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 07:07, November 10, 2012 (UTC) That's good~ ^^ You're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 07:10, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! Fubuki! Esprit Death Drop Setsuna Boost La Flamme 16:45, November 11, 2012 (UTC) You too! Esprit Death Drop Setsuna Boost Extend Zone 14:35, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Delete Thanks for informing me~ I already deleted it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 19:22, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:New Scans Thanks for the Link~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 14:10, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Help~ can you please make template for the teams? i will need it to make a page for Osaka Girls. Lurylyn 10:19, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~ thank you so much. Lurylyn 10:26, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Triple Tornado Hey Fubuki I just saw Triple Tornado and I have to say its a great vid. I can never get enough of Tsurugi using Fire Tornado with his eyes closed!!!! (Super Beast) I liked Hakuryuu and Shuu as well as both are epic players and I think Zero Magum and Fire Tornado really works and I would love to see the 3 of them using Fire Tornado TC as that move is a 3 user move but I think its in the 2013 Strikers game. Also I need you to change your picture of Okita on G2. See Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 added the same picture and I really don't want 2 users to have the same pic, so if you can change it that would be great. TsurugiFan16 Odin Sword Fire Tornado DevilSword 15:59, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nominations Hey Sam~! Thanks for the info, but I'm too late again xD Thanks~! And I hope I will nominate next time ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 17:01, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blog Oh well, I missed it this time too~ but I was the whole day away~ Maybe next time~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 22:36, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sprite Help Tactics AW28 huh....? (leaves) ... ... ... Nah, just joking XDDD Actually, it feels better to be called like that since it's shorter XDDD And people calling me adventure seems weird since 'adventure' is a genre in shows XDD Okay, to remove the spaces, you need Photoshop. LITERALLY PHOTOSHOP. It's a program, and it's the only program I know of to remove the white background completely with a transparent one. If you eventually get Photoshop, you choose the SECOND TYPE of eraser to turn it into a transparent one. But just using the eraser alone is hard, you can use the quick selection tool to easier to remove the background... though, just like the eraser, you need to first check the path of it. That's all. Hope I helped! Epic!! Thanks Fubuki I really love seeing Tsurugi Mixi Maxed with Okita and I have allowed the picture. I can't wait until I see more epic vid I hope they come soon XD TsurugiFan16 Odin Sword Fire Tornado DevilSword 11:28, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Dark Burst Wow Fubuki I just saw Dark Burst and I have to say I was expecting Devil burst and Drak Tornado but instead I got the even more epic Dark Pheonix and Devil Sword!!!!!!!! Well done as usual you make outstanding vids. P.S. congrats on 170+ comments on V2!!!!!!!! ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 16:30, November 16, 2012 (UTC)' HIROTO <3 Hey, you asked me if I would like a vid of Hiroto doing a hissatsu that I can choose^^. Can you make him do White Hurricane? (If not: Eternal Blizzard). Thanks!~ GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 21:28, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Template:Userbox Hey Fubuki! I need a userbox can you help me make one please? Esprit Death Drop Setsuna Boost Great Blaster La Flamme 22:20, November 16, 2012 (UTC)